


Never Again

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Janeway deals with being dumped by Gath in "Prime Factors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

I've never been treated like that before.

He used me. I can't believe I almost…

I hear myself telling Chakotay that we have overstayed our welcome, and to gather the crew.

He says it'll take hours.

Good.

I need some time.

Oh god, I'm going to cry.

I've never felt like this before...so…manipulated.

"I'll be in my Ready Room," my cracking voice utters.

I hide. I cry. I hope nobody catches me.

I don't feel very captainlike right now.

When I've had enough, I wipe my eyes and fix my makeup, then return to the bridge.

Never again.


End file.
